Even This
by DaughteroftheOneTrueKing
Summary: Molly Weasley waits anxiously for news she isn't quite sure she wants.


**Once again I bid you all hello! This is the next oneshot for QLFC season 6. I'm the Wasps captain, and this is Round 9! We were all given a different female character, cause it's girl power month! My character is Molly Weasley, which I think will be pretty good. Let's see what I come out with, shall we?**

 **Word Count: 1046**

Molly Weasley stared at the clock above the mantel as she sat in the living room, willing it to work properly once again. It was well past midnight, but she didn't feel a mite tired, despite being several months pregnant with their seventh child. She was desperately hoping for news from her brothers, Fabian and Gideon at any minute now. She knew that they were on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix, but she didn't know what it could be, it was top secret. Her clock had left all the family's names stuck at Mortal Peril, including Fabian and Gideon's.

The clock had been her parents. They had left it to her when they died, and she had placed each of her children's names on a hand when they had been born. Her parents were no longer on the clock, having fallen off when they had died several years ago.

She watched the clock tick away another minute, feeling that if one more passed with no news from her brothers or Arthur, she would go mad. Fortunately, it seemed the universe had heard her, because at that moment, the flames of the fireplace blazed green, allowing someone to enter. Molly held her wand firmly, not knowing who it would be passing through the flames.

"Is that how you greet me, Molly, dear?" Arthur asked, smiling faintly as he stepped out of the fireplace and started to take his cloak off and place it on it's hook.

"I've got to ask your question," Molly reminded him, relaxing slightly. "What is your most important ambition?"

Arthur answered immediately, with no hesitation, "To find out how Muggle aeroplanes stay up." Molly nodded, and waited for him to speak. "What do I call you when we're alone?"

Molly answered calmly, "Mollywobbles."

With that, Arthur sighed with exhaustion. "I haven't heard a thing. I asked everyone I trusted if they knew anything, and none did. Either no one truly knows, or no one wants to tell us yet. All there is to do is try to go to bed and wait to see what the morning brings."

Nodding, Molly went through the house to try and get some sleep. She entered her and Arthur's bedroom, which was a cozy area that she took great pride in. She had barely laid her head on the pillow before she was asleep, either from tiredness or just plain old exhaustion, she didn't know.

* * *

Molly awoke in the pitch dark to a large _crash!_ Molly sat up and shook Arthur awake next to her. "Arthur! Get up!' she hissed, grabbing her dressing gown and her wand from the side table. Arthur did the same, and together they moved through the house, wands aimed in preparation for anything they might come up against.

Arriving in the living room, Molly cast _lumos_ so that she could see what was going on. The light illuminated a gruesome sight, but not altogether an unexpected one.

"Kingsley?!" Arthur exclaimed, turning on the lamp and kneeling next to their friend. Kingsley lay unconscious on their living room carpet, several deep cuts along his arms and cheek. "Come on, wake up, man!"

"Arthur, stop," Molly said, gently forcing her husband to move away. She then turned to Kingsley and pointed her wand at the wounds. " _Ferula."_ Bandages covered all the cuts on his body, and she thought she heard his breathing even. " _Rennervate."_

After a few moments, Kingsley's eyes fluttered open, darting wildly around the living room as he took in his surroundings.

"Molly, Arthur," he gasped, taking in where he was finally. "Sorry to drop in on you so unceremoniously."

"Oh, pish," Molly retorted. "I'm glad to see you. Means that you're alive at least, and that's more than I can say about some people."

"What happened, Kingsley?" Arthur asked, giving their friend an anxious look. "What were you doing?"

"We were after Dolohov and his group of Death Eaters," Kingsley answered. Molly helped him onto an armchair, and she and Arthur sat across from him with their hands clasped within each others. They too solace in each other this way, preparing for anything that may come their way. "Me… and your brothers, Molly."

Molly felt her heart clench in dread. She almost knew what he would soon tell her, but she knew that she had to listen and find out the truth.

"Gideon and Fabian?" she asked, allowing a nervous quaver to enter her tone. "Where are they? Where did they go?"

Kingsley sighed with grief, and Molly felt her worst suspicions confirmed. "They're dead, Molly. Dolohov blew the building apart. It was all I could do to protect myself. I searched for them, but there was no sign of them in the rubble. They've got to be buried under ten feet of concrete." Molly felt the tears before she realized what she was doing. She had been extremely close to her older brothers.

She remembered when she was seven, being on Gideon's shoulders as he ran down a hill, giddy with excitement and little girl glee.

She remembered being eleven, and Fabian being the first person she showed her Hogwarts letter to the day she'd gotten it.

She remembered the day she'd told them she was going to run away and marry Arthur, and how they had helped her evade their parents.

How could they just be… gone? To her, they had seemed invincible, which seemed so silly now. No one was invincible, even her brothers that she had looked up to and idolized all her life. She stared around the room, trying to find something. She saw them, before the mantelpiece, lying like sticks on the ground. Two hands laid there. Molly could just make out the names on it. _Fabian and Gideon._

"They fought until the end," Kingsley said in an attempt at comfort. In a strange way, this did assuage her grief in a small way. Fabian and Gideon had not gone quietly into that good night.

Arthur squeezed her hand, reminding her that he was there for her, now especially. She had a feeling that things would get a lot worse before things started to change for the better. She knew that together, she and Arthur would get through whatever happened.

Even this.


End file.
